In Which There Seems to Be A Happily Ever After
by SoFire
Summary: Set around the movie, but will have some elements from the book as well. :
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Howl's Moving Castle.

Ch.1 -

_Sophie, your hair looks just like starlight..._

Sophie woke with a start, glancing around the darkened room. Calcifer was in the hearth, snoring lightly. She sat up and stretched out her arms then got out of bed very slowly, checking in on the Witch of the Waste and Heen, they were also sleeping, Heen wheezing softly. She padded upstairs, barefoot and peeked in on Markl, he was curled up in the middle of the bed, the blankets knotted around him, one arm peeking out. She smiled softly then closed the door before making her way down the hall to Howl's room. She peeked in and he was sitting up in bed, the candle light flickering off all his trinkets and his blue eyes. She slipped inside and shut the door behind her, "Howl, do you mind if I sit with you for awhile? I promise I will stay quiet.."

Howl looked up to see Sophie standing at the door and smiled, "Of course not, Sophie." He made room for her next to him and marked the page in his book then put it away on the table next to him.

Sophie got into the bed next to Howl and got under the covers, then looked to Howl. His eyes were so blue...

Howl lifted his arm to wrap it around Sophie's shoulders and tug her closer, sharing his warmth with her. "Sophie.. couldn't sleep?" He bent his head to nuzzle her cheek gently, breathing in her warm scent. "Tell me."

Sophie sighed when he pulled her closer and nuzzled her then nodded, "I had a bad dream. That's all."

Howl held her against his side and stroked her arm, "It's alright, it's over now."

Sophie offered him a timid smile, "Yes, it's over now." She could feel the thrum of his heartbeat against her skin and his warmth seeping into her bones. "Howl, you won't leave us ever again, will you?"

Howl shook his head and kissed her hair, "No, Sophie, I won't ever leave our family. And Sophie... I won't ever leave you. I love you, Sophie. You give me strength."

Sophie smiled at his answer and lifted her head to look into his eyes, "I love you too, Howl." She kissed his cheek then gave him a hug. "And our family."

Together they fell asleep wrapped in one another's arms.

The next morning when Sophie awoke in Howl's bed she startled at first then got up and slipped back downstairs, Howl was already making breakfast, eggs, bacon and fresh bread on the table and he was getting the plates out. Sophie smiled and moved to hug him. She closed her brown eyes and squeezed him tight for a moment. "Howl, I am glad you are here."

Howl turned from cooking to hug Sophie back and smiled at her, "I'm glad you are here, Sophie." Have you thought anymore about when we can have our wedding? I'm anxious to make you Mrs. Jenkins." Howl smiled one of his charming smiles and kissed Sophie's forehead.

Sophie smiled and nodded, "In the Spring, in the flower garden." She could already see her lovely wedding gown and Howl's silver tux she was making for him.

Howl smiled broadly and picked Sophie up to spin her around. "Ah my fickle little moonbeam! Finally, Calcifer, she's set a date!" He placed her back on her feet and kissed her lips soundly. "Anything you need let me know!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie sat in her room off to the side of the great room, sewing a shimmery silver material into a tuxedo. She talked to it softly as she sewed, "There is a blue eyed man who is going to wear you to his wedding, he will look so handsome and have an adoring bride." She smiled and put the sewing away for the day and stood, stretching. She moved from the room, shutting the door behind her and stepped over to the hearth and sat down, looking at Calcifer, "Where is Howl?"

Calcifer watched Sophie and when she sat down and asked him where Howl was he was curious, "He's out, he went out the garden door about an hour ago."

Sophie offered Calcifer a soft smile, "Thank you. I have a favor to ask of you, I would prefer it stay between just us, Calcifer." She lowered her head a moment then sighed softly, "I'm wondering if maybe you could help me with the wedding, I was hoping you might invite some friends..?"

Calcifer hissed softly in a chuckle, "I see, yes, I think I can invite some friends." He gleamed brighter at that and winked. Sophie wanted stars, he'd get her stars. He made sure to set the castle down and then flew off out the chimney. Sophie moved over to the door and turned it to the garden then stepped out into the sunshine. The flowers were still abloom but it was not yet warm enough for Spring, Howl was standing out amid the flowers, staring off over the lake. Sophie moved up behind him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you for this.. it's beautiful." She lifted on her tiptoes to press a kiss against the back of his neck. "What are you doing out here?" Howl smiled and turned to hug Sophie to him, "I was day dreaming about our wedding, Sophie." He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "You are lovely in the sunlight. You've made me so happy." He nuzzled her ear with his nose and kissed her neck as he breathed in her scent. "Kiss me Sophie." Sophie lifted her head and kissed him deeply. They sat together until the sun faded below the horizon and they laid and looked up at the stars together. Sophie began to shiver and Howl stood and helped her up then wrapped his coat around her and they returned to the castle hand in hand. Howl humming a tune softly as they walked, Sophie's heart was filled with joy. They returned to the castle to find everyone gone, except for the Witch of the Waste, who was relaxing by the window, napping in her chair. Sophie smiled softly as she and Howl headed upstairs. They crawled into bed and succumbed to sleep.


End file.
